Why won't you stop?
by xxWriteYourDreamsxx
Summary: Santana build's her walls so high, only one person can knock them down. Brittany... Yet when Santana looses faith, she turns to self harm, which makes her hate herself even more..Will Brittany be able to stop her? Brittany/Santana ;) Read&Review.
1. The first cut

**Hiya all you people reading! I know some of you are waiting for my other story to continue, but I'm not sure if I should continue it. I might do, but you know. If you want me to, then tell me ;) This story is going to be abit more tragic, sad, down, but romantic. I just feel down about my crush not liking me back, so I'm letting out my sadness here. Hahaha :) Although I have never self harmed myself.**

**So I decided to start a new story because I thought Santana would be a perfect character to base the thing on. So the readers could discover her soft side. Enjoy, and please Read & Review.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some bad language and self harm.**

**I do not own glee! I wish I did but sadly, I dont. *cries in the corner***

**'**Santana, why can't we hang out on Wednesday?' Brittany pleaded, pulling a sad puppy face, as they walked down the hallway.

'Britt, I'm sorry... but I- I- I...' Santana stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. 'I- have to go to a funeral?' She hoped Brittany would buy it.

'Is that why you are so sad all the time lately?' Brittany asked, looking very worried. 'Because, if that's why you are sad then please let me cheer you up.' She carried on begging.

'Brittany. I can't!' Santana snapped, instantly regretting it, Brittany looked startled by her response. 'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, startle you or anything. I just can't OK? I have to go, I'll text you?' She mumbled, managing a weak smile, walking off towards the bathroom.

I always hate lying to Britt, she is very important to me. I bet she thinks I'm stupid, I bet she hates me! Everyone hates me! I'm a terrible person, mean to everyone! Worst of all I'm a lesbian! She doesn't know! But she would never ever be my friend if she found out. No wonder my parents always wish I wasn't even born! I wish these things too you know! No one understands, my step father is nice, sometimes. Most of the time he is drinking, which makes him very abusive, sexually, verbally and physically. Though no one notices my bruises because he tries his best not to hit me in places that are obviously visible. Her mum on the other hand was a workaholic so she was hardly ever home, so she didn't know about any of the abuse.

She entered the bathroom, making sure the door was locked. Santana looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't ugly, she considered herself to be OK. But it wasn't based on her opinion on herself, she just based it on the fact that all the boys want to get into her pants. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, she had never tried cutting. Sure, she had taken some drugs, but she had never physically harmed herself. Just one cut. Just to see what it feels like. Santana bent down to look for the disposable razor. As she did so, tears began to gather in her eyes. Soon enough she was on the ground, sobbing, the blood soaked razor in her hand. 4 and a half cuts on her wrist. She couldn't belive what she had _just _done! Her cuts were bleeding like mad, she didn't know what to do next, but they stung. Yet she loved the feeling, it felt good. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she cut herself...She reached for the razor once again and made a cut on her arm. She didn't care where she cut, she just needed it to feel good..

It was 3:15, Mr Shue hadn't seen Santana for the past 3 periods, he was starting to get worried. What was going on with Santana? I haven't seen her, she is usually with Brittany, but she has no idea where Santana may be. He thought to himself.

'Puck!' He called out to the guy with a mowhawk who was pushing a freshman against a locker. Puck turned around to face Mr Shue, letting the freshman escape. 'Have you seen Santana?' Mr Shue asked, running his hand through his hair.

'No. I saw her going into the girl's bathrooms down the hall, like 2 hours ago...? It's worth checking.' Puck shrugged, running off to find the freshman he had just been beating up.

Great, she probably isn't even in there, who would spend 2 hours in the bathroom? He thought but he still had to give it a chance. As he approached the girls toilets, he was getting some funny stares from the girls. Obviously a man would never go into the girls bathroom, other wise he would be considered a pedofile, but this was for the saftey of his student. Mr Shue tried the door, expecting it to fly open, but it was locked. Well this is bad. He thought to himself, running his hand through his locks once more, he did this alot when he was nervous. He pressed his ear against the door when he heard a quiet sobbing coming from inside.

'Santana!' He yelled, banging on the door. 'Open up! Please! Open the door!' But he just heard the sobbing get louder...

**I'm sorry it's so short ;( The next chapters will be longer! Remember to Read&Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Why?

**Hey once again! I already have 2 followers! It hasn't even been 12 hours since I started this story but I don't care, I want to carry it on! **

**Okay so.. its going to work like this... *smirks* 2 reviews and I'll write another chapter :D even if you have reviewed before, just leave even a one word review. I need to know people are liking the story, because there is no point in me writing if people don't like it :D**

**WARNING: This story may contain bad language, violence and self harm.**

Mr Shue was banging on that door like his life depended on it. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was scared like hell. What if she kills herself, what if... NO. She wouldn't do that. Think about it Will, she is a smart girl, she is someone who wouldn't do that, she said it herself. 'I'd miss myself too much.' He could hear Santana saying it in his head. He tried to bang on that door one more time, just once more, maybe she would answer this time.

'Santana! I swear if you don't open these doors right now I will fucking knock them down!' Mr Shue yelled, surprised at his anger. He got a few looks from students, they had never heard a teacher swear like that before, but that didn't bother him. 'Right, you asked for it, whatever you are hiding. I don't mind what it is, I'm coming in!' He yelled. As he went to kick the door, it flew open before he even managed to touch it. There she was. Santana, all covered in blood. She grabbed his arm violently then pulled him into the bathroom. The sound of the lock was heard. That was all it took for the students to start giggling about what Mr Shue and Santana might get up to, she was known to be a school slut, she had slept with almost every guy at this school at least 3 times...

Before Will could get anything out of his mouth, which was completely dry, so even if he wanted to speak, it would come out as a croak, Santana embraced him into a warm and tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder lightly and sighed. After a while, Will pulled away and looked deeply into Santana's eyes, the pain was obvious, her eyes were usually a beautiful brown, but were now just turning black. Will wasn't sure if it was from the pain and the hurt, or if it was from the loneliness she was feeling...

'Santana... Why...?' Will sighed, running his hand through his curls once again. 'I never thought out of all the people I teach, you would be the one that would do this.'

'I'm s-s-so sor-sorry M-mr Sh-ssh-shue...' Santana stuttered, suddenly bursting into tears.

'Santana, I- dont know what to say?' He questioned. 'Look, we need to clean you up.'

'N-no! I want to bleed to death.' She snapped, turning around like a stubborn 5 year old.

'Okay, then at least tell my why' He started to say, but Santana turned around, her fists clenched.

'NO! DON'T YOU FREAKING UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOT I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! WHY WOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING ANYWAY! YOU ARE ALWAYS COMPARING ME TO RACHEL FUCKING BERRY, I BET SHE'S YOUR FAVOURITE GIRL TO GET IT ON WITH!' She spat at him, nearly punching him right in the face, but stopping in her tracks, realising he was only trying to help, and he _was _her teacher after all. Will's expression said it all though, it was filled with both shock and worry. _  
_

'How dare you? How dare you speak to me like that young lady?' Will's voice started to increase in volume. 'You walk around here, "getting it on" with all the guys at this school, and you think you can just talk to me like that when I'm just trying to help you? I mean Santana, you aren't a child anymore! I understand if you have a little hate for yourself somewhere inside, sure, everyone does! But cutting yourself, and when someone comes to help you say NO? I can't belive you. Santana Lopez, what the hell is wrong with you?' He finished his rant, breathing heavily, regretting some of what he just said, because Santana was now on the floor in tears.

'Mr Shue, I... Look, can you please back off? If it isn't enough, my dad doesn't even care about me. Wait, let me freaking back up, my _step dad _doesn't even care. But now that I think about it, my real dad probably didn't too because he just left me and my mum all by ourselves, that is why I am so fucking messed up!' She screamed, and with that she unlocked the door and ran out onto the parking lot.

No one cares about you Santana Lopez, you are a stupid idiot. You should just go home and let your stepdad abuse you, it's harsh but at least he gives you attention... The voice in Santana's head echoed, that was the voice she always gave into, but, Mr Shue was giving her attention, and it was nice... Why did I run out? Santana asked herself. No, it was no use thinking what if, hopefully her stepdad wouldn't be home and she could get some rest, first of all though. She got a few tissues, and a bottle of water she kept in her bag and cleaned up her cuts. Next she drove off in the direction of her house.

It was pretty big, her stepdad, Greg, was a rich and smart man, but very mean and an idiot. She stepped out of her car and headed over to her front door. She stood there for a few minutes taking in the fresh air, it would soon be destroyed by the smell of alcohol. Santana decided to walk in, her legs turned into jelly as she opened the door.

'Santana Lopez...' Greg called from the living room.

'Yes, Dad?' Santana called back, whilst dropping her bag onto the floor and walking over to the kitchen fridge for some orange juice.

'Come here to save us shouting back and fourth.' Greg mumbled, rather loudly.

Santana did as she was told, otherwise, something bad would happen to her...

'I need you to do something for me...' A smirk was plastered on his face.

**Tell me what you want to happen! And remember 2 reviews for the next chapter :3**

**Bye xxx**


	3. Wow

**Hey guys, so I decided to give up on the whole review thing because if I had waited for 2 reviews I would have been wating 'till next week because my stories aren't very popular ****_yet. _****But, yeah.. I wanted to write another chapter, and if you want another cool read then check out my other story. Love, Hate and Regret :D Okay I'll shh now and let you read. :P**

**WARNING: This chapter WILL include bad langauge and extreme abuse.**

'Santana? Are you even listening to me? You know not to freaking wind me up little girl. While your mummy isn't home, you are all mine.' Greg sneered at Santana, who's face was now replaced by true and utter fear. 'Oh, don't worry I won't hurt you, as long as you do what I say.' Greg took this chance to catch Santana by surprise and slapped her right across the check. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ROLLING THOSE UGLY EYES AT ME!' He suddenly gripped her by the hair and threw her onto the kitchen table, where she had now curled up, tears streaming down her cheek which was now twice the size it was 10 minutes ago.

'D-daad p-please don't.' Santana stuttered, sobbing even louder. 'I will do anything, please dont.' She continued sobbing, but received a kick in the leg in return. She yelped in pain and fell off the table, hitting her hip on the metal chairs.

'Don't you start telling me what to do. Now stand up, and show us your body.' Greg demanded, pulling Santana up by the hair and unzipping her cheerio's uniform, whilst Santana kicked and punched, or at least tried to, but again, only received punches and kicks in return. Soon, Santana was naked, and standing against the wall in shock.

'H-help' She tried to yell, but it only came out like a whisper, followed by sobs. Greg rushed over to her and grabbed a belt from the sofa, he had been lying on it, so Santana didn't see it when she first came in. Big mistake. 'Don't Dad please!' She whispered once more, before receiving a whip from the belt along her chest. She winced in pain and fell to the ground. In punishment, he whipped her back. Which caused Santana to roll onto her back, it hurt so much, that she couldn't stop moving, and every time she moved, she received a whip from the belt.

'That's it, I'm going to tie you up and freakin cut my name into your ugly fat stomach, if you don't stop moving.' Greg, yelled, getting a knife out of the kitchen, and returning with a evil grin on his face. 'Now, straighten your legs, and put your arms out, and it will make it easier for you.'

Santana refused to move, instaird she got up and ran up the stairs. Her heart was pounding as she stood, her back to her bedroom door, thinking it would stop Greg getting in. It didn't. Catching Santana by surprise, the door swung open, knocking her to the floor. Greg's face was red with rage. He got sat ontop of her, cutting the word 'IDIOT' into her stomach, slowly and painfully, while Santana was screaming her head off...

**Brittany's POV**

I lay on my bed, my head burried in my soft pillows. I couldn't belive Santana had ditched me like that at school. Sure, that's what you'd expect to hear from a 8 year old, but Santana was special, she wasn't like anyone else I'd met, she'd never called me stupid, even as a joke, she understood that I was confused easily, she tutored me in Maths and English. No one could help and care for me like she did. Yet, why did I feel this way? I knew that I shouln't be feeling like this. But I couldn't stop the feeling, it was just _there_. Just as I was about to give up on the hope of Santana ever feeling the way I felt about her, I heard a gentle buzzing sound on my bed. I practically jumped up in joy when I saw who the message was from.

**From: Santana**

**Hey Britt, I'm sorry... I need a place to stay for a few days, is it alright if I stay at yours? I'm truly sorry. xx**

**-Santana**

A smile creeped onto my face as I read how sweet Santana was being, apologising to me. It was hard to get her to apologise to anyone... Suddenly, I realised something else.. 'I need a place to stay' those words echoed in my head like a drum beat, why would she need a place to stay, her parents were extremely nice, maybe she was pregnant! Maybe they kicked her out because she was pregnant. Instantly, I began to worry and texted her back.

**To: Santana**

**Hey, it's alright I forgive you baby... ;3 Sure, just please hurry, I'm very very worried ;( xx**

-**Brittany**

****I tapped send and sighed to myself, what could possibly be so so wrong? I didn't know what happened, but I needed to know. Urgently. That was when I heard my doorbell ring, I sprung from my bed and down the stairs, to skid to a stop right at my door. I slowly opened the door, revealing Santana, in nothing but a dressing gown. She smiled at me weakly and gave me hug, for now I accepted it, but I was angry at her, for not telling me sooner something was up... Her arms had cuts on them, they looked to be recent, her arms and what I could see of her legs were full of bruises, and to top it all off, her right cheek was 5 times the size it usually was. I looked at her in utter terror.

'S-santana... What happened?' I stuttered. God Brittany, what does this girl do to you, you never stutter.

'Oh, it's nothing, I got attacked by.. a robber?' Santana tried, but from the expression that formed on my face, she knew I didn't belive her...

**That's it for today, it's VERY short, but hey.. give me SOME credit, it's christmas day :P**

**Hope you like and please suggest ideas and ALSOOO READ&REVIEW!**

**Merry Christmas! xx**


	4. Hand me the razor, now

**Wow, 5 followers and 6 favourites? Dang! I'm so so happy! I'm glad you guys are liking it :D Feel free to suggest ideas, I get blocked easily :P Okay I will shhh now.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN BAD LANGUAGE.**

**I do not own glee, sadly, if I did Klaine would be together, and Santana would come back to Lima and slap Sam Evans around the face, which I will put into my other story Hate,Love and Regret :D**

'Santana, a robber wouldn't beat you up, he would maybe punch you once, even I'm smart enough to know this...' Brittany mumbled, abit frustrated at Santana now.

'Brittany, honestly, I'm fine...' Santana assured her, but Santana knew that she wasn't fine, her whole body ached like hell, and she just wanted to cut so bad, yet she thought that after that horrible experience with Greg earlier, she didn't feel up for it, at least not yet.

'No, Santana you aren't... I can see it in your eyes.' Brittany was close to tears now at the state of her best friend. 'And, I- I- I can't..' She stuttered, whilst caressing Santana's right cheek. Santana instantly stepped away, startling Brittany.

'I'm sorry, I just don't want to be touched...' Santana sighed and walked past Brittany, up the stairs. I can't belive I just stopped Brittany from making me feel better, I'm just locking everyone out. I shouldn't be... She thought to herself. 'Come on Britt.' Santana gestured Brittany to follow her up the stairs, which was bazaar since this _was _Brittany's house.

Brittany, she obviously isn't OK. Why aren't you saying anything? She doesn't want to listen, that's why, no one listens to you anyway... Why is she any different? I can tell you why she's different, because she is special, she is amazing, she is everything that's beautiful, if only she felt the same way. Brittany was soon snapped out of her thoughts, and was met face to face with Santana, their lips just a few inches apart. She knew what she had to do, everyone would know.

'Santana, I need to tell you something...' Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, which sent a shiver down Santana's spine.

'No, let's not talk.' Santana groaned, trying to sound un interested, she knew that Brittany had feelings for her, it was very very obvious. 'Let's just... umm... come on.' She gripped Brittany's hand tightly and pulled her up the stairs, into Brittany's room.

Wow, Brittany's room had changed since the last time Santana had seen it, which was a few months ago, the shelfs that once had sketchbooks on them, now were replaced with god know's how many pictures of her and Brittany. How sweet, Santana thought to herself.

'I- Err, why don't you come and sit next to me?' Santana smiled, patting the space on Brittany's bed. Brittany smiled back, then crossed her room to settle down next to Santana.

**Santana's POV**

I knew what I wanted to say**, **what I wanted to do, I just couldn't get it out. So we just sat there, staring at each other, in complete and utter awkwardness. I'm Santana Lopez, I'm the baddest ass at Mickenly, apart from Puckerman, but I'm the baddest female, so why am I so powerless at this moment?

'Brittany, I think that... We both know something is wrong, and maybe,' I paused, thinking how to phrase my next sentence nicely. 'Maybe, one day I will be able to tell you about it, but not today, or soon. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't waste our time on something so small.' Wow, did I really _just_ say that? I knew we should have talked about it, but I just couldn't bear it, she would think of me as a dirty person, for letting this go on for so long...

'No.' Brittany suddenly snapped at me, I was a little shocked, she had never snapped at me, I honestly think I deserved it though, considering that I had snapped at her about a million times. I opened my mouth but no word's came out, so I just closed it again. 'No, Santana, this is serious! And belive it or not, you should be on your way to a hospital at this moment. This isn't just some small thing you can just ignore! It's a huge issue! And you wanna know what the worst thing about this is? That you won't let me help you! Surely if you truly _loved _me- I mean liked me, then you would let me help you!' Brittany was now breathing heavily, her red had turned bright red from all that shouting. But wait, did she really say... _loved? _No, she couldn't have, we are just friends.

'Brittany, I- Did you just say, loved?' I was truly caught by surprise at that moment.

'No. I mean... I mean NO, don't change the subject!' She snapped once more. 'Please..' That came more as a whisper, but I knew she was only trying to help. I soon found myself doing something I never thought I'd do, atleast with Brittany.

Her lips were gently pressed against mine softly, leading me in a slow and gentle kiss. I had never been kissed like that before, all my other kisses were rough and followed by sex. Yet, with Brittany, I didn't want sex, I just wanted her to be there for me. She slowly deepened the kiss, but I knew this wasn't what we were supposed to do. So I pulled away, only to see a sad Brittany in front of me.

'Britt, I'm sorry, I can't. I love you too but, I'm sorry.' I knew it sounded harsh, but I didn't know what else to do, no one would respect any of us if we were lesbians.

'Santana! Please, tell me why you are so upset, and angry?' Brittany softly whispered to me, waiting for me to talk.

'Because!' I whined, standing up in front of her. 'I'm useless, I'm a piece of crap! If we dated, it would ruin you, you deserve someone better, you deserve a guy! I'm just a stupid bump on the road, I'm a piece of garbage! Sometimes I just want to die! No one understands! Everyone is stupid! I hate you! I hate everyone! And from this moment on, I will NEVER stop cutting, I will cut until I die! So everyone can see my pain!' I screamed at her, then barging into her bathroom, looking for a disposable razor. I needed it right now.

Just as I found one, Brittany screamed and charged at me, taking the razor and throwing it down the drain. 'NO.' She spat at me, like I was some dog. I didn't care what she said, she was a stupid BITCH!

'You can't throw away my razor! That's like me throwing away Lord Tubington!' I protested, it was no use though. At that very moment, I cracked in half, falling to the floor in loud sobs.

**Soooo... What do you guys think? I always like a good cliff hanger ;D Please feel free to suggest things, and also Read&Review!**

**2 reviews for an update ;3 Sorry, but I need those damn reviews! Hahaha ;3**

**Byeee xxxx**


	5. Please cure me

**Hey guys! I'm really happy because... I don't know! I'm just happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far! I decided to delete my old story because I felt like it wasn't going anywhere, so.. Sorry to all the people who were enjoying it, I just really wasn't feeling it, but if you guys have any suggestions for a new story, then feel free to tell me pleeaasee pwettyyy pleeeasee ;3 **

**Ok I wil shhhh now and let you read.. By the way, there's some Quinn and Brittany FRIENDSHIP here, but it all revolves around Brittana. ;)**

**As always, I don't own glee but a girl can dream right?**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain bad language and violence.**

**This chapter will be told from Brittany's point of view.**

I couldn't even look at her after what she had just said, Santana, the only one that I thought I could trust, she lashed out on me for no reason. I just want to help her, is it really that bad? Am I wrong for trying to help her? Of course not... Then why do I feel like I'm doing everything wrong? It isn't your fault Brittany, she is just depressed. I kept telling myself.

'Santana... Please, I just want to help, you aren't letting me help! I can't believe you won't let me help!' I took a step towards her, but took a step back when she covered her face and scrunched up her face as if she was expecting me to hit her. What the hell was going on? I frowned and bit my lip, why was she acting like this, Santana knows I'd never hit her. 'Shh... I won't hit you, I would never hit you San.' I cooed whilst stroking her arm, trying my best to avoid the scars and bruises. Santana nodded slightly and managed to smile. 'Now now... Please tell me why you thought I was going to hit you?' I whispered gently, pulling her into my arms.

'I just thought you would?' Santana pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes, she wasn't being normal, it was like she was a different person... I still didn't know why Santana assumed I would hit her, I've never hit anyone in my life.

'San, you and me both know that I've never hit anyone in my life.' She looked down at her feet as if she knew that I was right but didn't want to say so. I took that as a que to carry on. 'So, it doesn't make sence for you to just assume that I would hit you.'

'I know that! It's just a reflex! And stop _making_ me talk about it, when I want to talk about it I will, OK?' Santana snapped then unexpectedly stormed out, mumbling a load of "shit, fed up, stupid idiot" all in one sentence. I knew I shouldn't go after her, I didn't want to risk her getting angry at me. All of a sudden I heard my front door slam loudly. I was still very much confused on what exactly I had done wrong...

After a few hours of lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking, I came to the conclusion that I had in fact done _nothing _wrong. It was just Santana in one of her mood swings, she was helpless, or at least, was _making _herself helpless. There were many people that wanted to help her, she just didn't let them through her "bubble". On the other hand, I needed a friend too, I wanted to talk to them the way I talked to Santana, but the thing with Santana was that I couldn't talk to her, _about Santana. _Then it came right into my head. Quinn. We still hung out sometimes, she could help me. I stumbled off my bed towards my cluttered desk. Upon finding my phone, I tapped a text to Quinn.

**To: Quinn**

**Hey, I know we haven't spoken for a few weeks, but remember when you told me if there is ever something bothering me, to contact you? Well there is something bothering me. Can I come over? xxxx ;)**

**-Brittany**

I stood there staring at my phone, as if Quinn would reply to me quicker if I stared at it. Actually, it worked, I soon felt my phone buzz, my head shot down to look at what the text displayed.

**To: Brittany**

**Hey, I'm sort of busy right now, I've got someone over. Would you be OK coming over in about 2 hours? :D xxx**

**-Quinn**

A little disappointed, I replied with a quick "k xx ;)" and threw my phone on my bed. It seemed like everyone was locking me out...

'Oh my god Quinn, what did you do?' I screamed, running onto the football field, which was wet, and crowded by the football team and Cheerios.

'I just, tried to teach the bitch a lesson. After we met up and you asked for my help.' Quinn sneered at Santana, who was just inches away from her face.

'I asked you for advice, not a fight.' I mumbled, walking into the middle of the crowd, now face to face with Quinn. 'And, just leave us alone next time.' I snapped, then grabbed Santana by the arm and left. What had happened back there?!

_Everyone had gathered around the now bleeding Quinn. No one knew what exactly had happened, but everyone knew what was about to happen..._

_'You little bitch! You gave me a nose bleed!' Quinn whined, holding her hand to her nose. _

_'You deserved it, for slapping me...And trying to steal Britt from me! ' Santana smirked, the look on her face said victory. 'Now now, Q, are you just going to lay there like a little wimp or are we going to fight back?' Santana's smirk was still plastered to her face. Quinn was helped up by two of her fellow Cheerios, and was now inches away from Santana. _

_'Santana.. Oh Santana, can't we get over this already?' It was now Quinn's turn to smirk._

_'Get over what exactly?' Santana questioned._

_'You sleeping with Shue to try and prove that you are badder than me, but really you are jealous of me...' Quinn trailed off._

_'That's funny because... A. I didn't sleep with Shue, and B. Why would I be jealous of a slutty teenage mum who just couldn't resist letting Puckerman into her pants. No offence Puck.' Santana laughed and smiled sweetly. Although it was a fake smile. Catching Santana by surprise, a slap was applied to her face, instantly Santana retaliated and slapped Quinn back, harder. 'Oh, and one more thing... I bet Puck wasn't even sober when he knocked you up, which would probably mean that, poor Quinn, was never cared for. Awww.' Santana laughed once more, before getting pushed onto the cold grass. The two cheerleaders continued to fight, and shout things, but no one understood what they were saying._

_'You know, Santana, you are just a pathetic little girl, who is too afraid to go after her pathetic dreams.' Quinn managed to blurt out between giving punches and receiving them back._

'So that's what happened Britt...' Santana finally said, after explaining to me in detail what had happened. I just kept my eyes locked on her face, then let out a little giggle. 'Britt! You seriously find that funny?' Santana shouted playfully.

'Yeah, because I knew you wouldn't lose the fight, you never lose fights...' I led her into my bedroom, by her hand. 'Ok, I think you need to.. ermm... clean up?' I sighed and sat down on my bed.

'I think I might need help, I'm really sore.' Santana whined playfully once more, I knew she was actually in pain though because every time she moved, I saw her face flinch a little. 'Of course, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable...' She continued.

'No, it's okay, of course I'll help you, come on.' I stood up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. 'Would you like me to, err... undress you?' I asked her softly, wondering if it was too much.

'That would be nice, thank you Britt.' Santana kissed my forehead lightly and nodded. I took off her Cheerios jacket carefully, trying my best not to hurt her. I looked up at her, we exchanged looks, as if she was giving me permission to carry on. I got up and stood behind her. Very gently I unzipped her cheerios uniform and threw it somewhere on the floor. Her body was amazing, she was beautifully tanned, her figure was perfect... I was trying hard to get my dirty thoughts out of my head but I just couldn't. Quickly, I realised that Santana was smirking. I must have been staring, my face turned a bright shade of red.

'Should I take off your underwear too?' I whispered, feeling very very embarrassed. Santana nodded and smiled at me once again. I unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts were big, and they were perfect. I couldn't stop from staring.

'Britt, my eyes are up here, just to let you know.' Santana lifted my chin up with her middle finger then laughed. I was blushing like crazy now.

'Oh right, sorry!' I quickly said.

**Just thought I'd turn up the heat a little... Hehehe :3 So what did you guys think? I'm no good at creating sexy moments so yeah. **

**2 reviews for an update, and.. tell me what you WANT them to do... :DD**

**Read&Review!**

**Byeeeeee xxx**


	6. Date? No

**[READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW!]**

**I'm so sorry everyone... Oh wow. It feels like it's been so long since I've written anything new, as you guys know, I've been sick. Not sure what it was but it's gone now, I did go to the doctors but they just said to take paracetamol. Useless advice because it didn't work hahaha :P I HAVE SUCH WRITERS BLOCK AT THE MOMENT... So this chapter is going to be very very very short. Mainly because I'm just... UGH. Please tell me what you want to happen, and give me ideas because I'm going to DIE. **

**WARNING: This chapter may contain talk about self harm and bad language.**

* * *

Santana just enjoyed Brittany's embarrassment. She's so cute when she blushes... Santana daydreamed, her cheeks just turn this adorable shade of red and it looks so attractive. Santana smiled to herself at the thought.

'Soo err, are you going to shower?' Brittany mumbled quietly, feeling very uncomfortable.

'Oh. Yeah, I'll just...' Santana started to babble. 'I'll just -yeah I'll do it now. I mean go into the shower, because I'm just standing here naked which is really awkward and stuff.' Brittany stared at her then started to giggle at how nervous Santana had gotten. Santana turned the water on and stepped into the bathtub. The water ran down her toned skin, sending shivers all the way up her spine. Even when she couldn't see Brittany, she could tell that she was staring. 'Are you going to stay and watch?' Santana smirked.

'I- N- no?' Brittany stuttered then walked out of the bathroom. She felt so uncomfortable looking at Santana's body, it looked bruised and beaten down. She obviously hadn't done _that_ herself... It was probably because of the fight she had stupidly gotten herself into. But what Brittany really couldn't look at was Santana's stomach, it had the word "idiot" cut into it... Surely Santana wouldn't have done that to herself? She had much more self respect than that. Brittany sighed and sat down at her desk, staring at the image displayed on her MacBook. It was a photo of her and Santana in their Cheerio's uniforms at last years Nationals. They had won first place that year, and the year before that too... Brittany smiled at how happy they both looked, those times were the best. Now Santana just walked around filled with depression, it wasn't attractive and it certainly made Brittany's heart hurt. Which was surprising, she wasn't supposed to feel that way, yet she did.

Brittany's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Out came Santana, her hair wet, and only a towel covering her flawless body. Santana blushed at the fact that Brittany was looking at her with such a admiring look on her face.

'You know, I was thinking, and I realised that we should go on a date.' The blonde grinned proudly, obviously happy with her own idea. But Santana just laughed. 'Why are you laughing?' She frowned and bit her lip.

'Oh, I'm just surprised that it was you that came up with the idea.' Santana started to dry her hair, whilst waiting for a response from the blonde who was still staring. 'Stop staring!' She called out playfully. 'I'm not sure if a date is such a good idea though, I mean what if they see us?' Santana trailed on, not noticing the hurt that had settled on the blonde's face. 'And then our life will be hell. I mean as if we aren't big enough loosers, we can't risk being seen on a date. I mean I like you, I like you so much, and we can go on a date, but not somewhere where everyone knows us...' Brittany was practically sobbing now, yet Santana still hadn't noticed.

'I- I, I think that- I need to go. Don't touch the razor while I'm gone.' Brittany simply whispered coldly and walked out, slamming the door, causing vibrations to be sent throughout the room.

'Yeah well I think that I might have to disobey you...' Santana mumbled to herself. If she thinks I'm not going to cut, she doesn't know SHIT about me. The latina thinks to herself, whilst stepping into the bathroom and looking for that one item that can stop her pain... Her emotional pain that is. She never wanted to start cutting, she was just trying a little something, but Quinn was right, a little something something always leads to something more. Although Quinn was talking about guys when she managed to blurt that out, it was true.

* * *

**Okay don't hate me or hunt me down but that is all I can think of. I needed to give you guys SOMETHING to feast on. **

**REMEMBER TO GIVE ME IMPUT! IMPUT GIMMIE IMPUT NOWWW! **- Draamaa queeen!

**Bye guys! The more ideas I get, the shorter my block will last (hopefully)**

**xxxxxx 3**


End file.
